


An unnecessarily circuitous route

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Song Parody, Utter ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: It's a long, long way to bag a Harry,but Draco's heart lies there.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051154
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	An unnecessarily circuitous route

**Author's Note:**

> This silliness was written as part of the Drarry Discord Writers Challenge May 2020  
> Prompt: Take the long way around  
> Word count: 188 words
> 
> Shameless rip off of "It's a long way to Tipperary" which you can listen to [HERE](https://youtu.be/mPLS5nNFWTU)  
> 

Up to mighty Hogwarts came

A Wiltshire boy one day.

His hair was sleek and shining gold.

His heart was bright and gay!

He’d heard tales of the Potter boy:

His bravery and his scar!

‘Twas no wonder he was all awhirl

When he spied him from afar.

Here’s my chance, thought Draco,

To befriend The Boy Who Lived.

But Potter snubbed him on the train;

It was difficult to forgive.

And so, our Draco hatched himself

An overly elaborate ploy.

He’d taunt him morning, noon and night,

And bag himself this boy.

Draco wrote a lengthy owl

To his Mother dear,

Saying, "Mum, this Potter boy

Has got me feeling queer.

I’ve got a plot, so crafty,

And the yields will be so sweet.

A daily dose of torment

Will have him falling at my feet."

_ “It's a long way to snag a Harry! _

_ It's a long way to go. _

_ It's a long way to catch a Harry, _

_ But he’s the fittest git I know! _

_ Goodbye, Mr Nice Guy. _

_ So much for BFFs! _

_ It's the long way ’round to get a Harry, _

_ But my plans work best!” _

  
  



End file.
